When playing golf, players often take more than one club from their bag when they are about to play their next shot. This is because the player is either not certain which club to use for the next shot or is anticipating which club will be needed after the upcoming shot. For example, a player often carries both a club to be used for chipping and his putter when going to play a shot near a green. The club not being used at any given time is then generally laid on the ground. Frequently enough, the player leaves the vicinity without picking up the club(s) on the ground. Unfortunately, recognition of the missing club(s) generally takes place on a later hole or possibly after the day of golf is complete.
Once a club is recognized as being missing, the player must first try to remember where the club was left and then take the time to retrieve same. Assuming the player remembers where the club was left, he must then take the time to go back and get it. When this happens during the round of golf, play on the golf course is slowed. Worse yet, if the player cannot remember where the club was left, he stands the chance of losing a favorite and/or very expensive piece of equipment.